Unique encounter with distant friends
by Blubery Euglena
Summary: Shin Makoku visits Ouran High School Host Club. Yuuri and Wolfram found themselves in a weird situation. Where will the adventures lead them, especially in the company of the famous Host Club ?
1. Chapter 1

Well...it is a new day in Shin Makoku again. Yuuri is bored after listening to Gunther's lecture for hours... In fact, he is still listening to Gunther's lecture but Yuuri doesn't pay much attention at him as Gunther started on the history subject again. Yuuri is interested in the history of Shin Makoku but he doesn't like to memorize it. That's where and when the mischievous adventure starts.

Yuuri is day dreaming again...Don't know what the main reason is but he started to dream about girls and school. Maybe he misses his school and classmates too much after staying in Shin Makuko for 6 months now. Although he has the power to go back to the earth whenever he wanted to but he feel sad and sorry for Conrad, Gunther, Greta and of course his fiancé to do his work for him. Actually, he is scared to face a few towers of papers on his table while he goes back to earth… Oh, the wimp. Always try to escape from his heika work. I do wonder how he became a king that is respected by the public. What a weird king.

Well… Back to the main point now. He is dreaming about the girls and school. That is when Wolfram rushed into the room and started bombarding Yuuri with questions when he saw Yuuri smiling sweetly without any special reason.

"What are you thinking, wimp? Why are you smiling like that? What are you trying to hide from me, wimp?"

"Nothing… And don't call me wimp!"

"Why are you smiling? You are going to tell me."

"I am not going to tell you."

Wolfram failed to get a proper answer from Yuuri, as usual, so both of them ended up shouting at each other from the opposite of the working table. As the quarrel become unstoppable, the time dimension appeared suddenly in the middle of the table which drawn both of them into the earth.

"Wait heika…Heika…."

Poor Gunther, not fast enough to leap into the time dimension, thus Yuuri escape from him once again without telling him…

"Heika… oh Heika…"

* * *

After the short journey in the time dimension, they finally arrived at Yuuri's beloved country on earth. Beloved country, yes, but not home sweet home. Why is it so? Yuuri had accidentally used his power to return to earth without realizing it but he had forgotten to focus his journey to his house. Therefore, they ended up in one of the corridor of the famous Ouran High School where only rich people with pedigree are allow to study there. Of course, Yuuri and Wolfram doesn't know anything about this school as Yuuri is just a normal student in Japan while Wolfram is a soldier that came from a different world.

"Ouch, my back is aching…so painful…oh somebody, help me…"

"Where are we now, wimp?"

"Hey, stop calling me wimp…But that was a good question... I have no idea where are we but it seems that we are on earth…I haven't been here before…"

"In that case, we will have to stay alert all the time…Stay close to me, wimp…We don't know anything about this place and don't go anywhere without me"

Both of them are quite lost as they don't really know where they are. Wolfram, a trained soldier, is highly aware that he and his fiancé are in an unknown danger. He tried to protect his beloved Yuuri while trying to make sure Yuuri can bring him back to Shin Makoku. But, yes, there is always a big BUT, every time the stupid king arrives in a new place, he tends to explore the unknown surrounding whenever he gets the opportunity to do so.

"Come on… We wouldn't be able to find out anything if we stay here…We should go explore…And we might know where we are now."

Yuuri started to explore in the small corridor and he found a music room in the next corner so he ran directly to the music round. Before Wolfram could stop him from going in, he opened the door. When the mysterious door is opened, they found Ouran High School Host Club member posing by the door. No, it's not a door but is in front of a grand dining hall that has lots of royal decorations which is similar to the castle of Shin Mokoku.

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club members are preparing themselves before the customer come rushing into the third music room. As usual the Hitachiin twins are trying to pursue Haruhi to wear a cute female costume, new clothes designed by their mother where there are a lot of similarities with the clothes worn by the royal families of Shin Makoku.

"Haruhi, you are going to wear this dress today… Come on, put it on…you will be cute in it…" said the two devilish twins, grinning.

"Yes… My daughter is going to be very cute…Right, Mummy?"

"Well…I think so if Daddy says so…"

The mother of the club, Kyouya, always supports Tamaki who is known as the father of the club, even though Tamaki does not act realistically sometimes.

"Haru-chan will be kawaii in that suits…I would love to see it too…Come on, Haru-chan, wear it…"

Honey-senpai, who is the oldest of all, entered the room with Mori-senpai.

They are concentrated on forcing Haruhi, so hard until they had forgotten to pose in front of the door when the business time is nearing. When the door opened suddenly, they were shocked, but they managed to pose themselves in front of the door before their 'guests' managed to open it fully.

"Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club…"

"My dear princess...Is this your first time here? Why don't you come in?"

Instead of feeling suspicious at the new comers, Tamaki welcomed them heartedly and started to tackle both of them with sweet words. In fact, Tamaki thought Yuuri and Wolfram are female students who are having a cosplay in the school thus he invites them to join the Ouran Host Club activity for the day, thinking them as girls.

* * *

Yuuri and Wolfram were shocked when they saw the Ouran Host Club members as they thought they are not supposed to meet anyone with Shin Makoku royal clothes here on earth.

With his tough soldier training, Wolfram will not be relaxed so easily especially not in this unfamiliar environment. What if they try to hurt Yuuri when I am not careful? He unshielded his sword and prepared to strike at the Ouran Host club members if he finds them threatening his beloved.

Yuuri is surprised too but he relaxed after Tamaki welcomed them in the warm manner. He is a fool, trusts other people easily. Soon after he recovered from shock, he started to talk to the Ouran Host Club without feeling suspicious and unease.

"Hello… How are you doing? Can I know where we are and why all of you are dressed up like that?"

"Oh... This is our costume for the day, my princess … This is Ouran High School Host Club…Welcome to the paradise of Victorian Age …"Tamaki replied to Yuuri, who is still puzzled and amazed, while trying to lead them further into the 'hall'…

In fact, the Host Club members treated them in a lordly manner and started giving services to them, so they began to accustom themselves with the strange atmosphere in the Host Club. But Yuuri and Wolfram didn't realize that they had been treated as female customers by the Host Club members as both of them are busy organizing their thoughts.

"Well, my princesses…Which type are you wanting? The Prince type, the wild type, the natural type, the cute type, the…"

Tamaki started to explain the types of host available in the club right after Haruhi served the tea.

"What are you talking about? What does that mean? Prince type? Wild type? What is that? Is that about the beast that be found here? Well... I haven't heard about the cute beast before…"replied Yuuri.

Apparently Yuuri hasn't recovered from the big shock yet. He is unsure about the situation yet and so does Wolfram. Both of them are quite surprised to hear that cute beast actually appear on earth.

* * *

"So that's it! Honey-senpai… You are going to serve our princesses here today…"

"Yes…I will love too…"

Well…Honey-senpai is ready to go (what I meant is ready to serve them). Yuuri and Wolfram seemed to enjoy the service they provided but things seemed to change when Wolfram realized that Tamaki and others are swooping over his fiancé and stuck close to him like a parasite. Wolfram started to unleashed his sword and prepare to attack the weird (in his perspective) and cute (Yuuri perspective) host club member in order to protect Yuuri but Honey-senpai seems to sense Wolfram intention earlier.

_**So what had happened? That is the question that even I can't answer…Or should I say that I don't want to give the answer…Yes, it should be as I don't want to answer that question, so I will just have to leave it to your imagination because I don't want to have to give an elaboration on that awkward situation which involves all the characters mentioned above. Just imagine the scenes you like but the story will continue here…**_

After the conflict is solved by the king of the club, Tamaki, where explanation and some imagination took part in both the parties, Wolfram seems to be relaxed and started to enjoy the treatment. Although the conflict is solved but the impact of it is deep and disturbing too. The host club members had been busy persuading and encouraging Tamaki who is sad due to the truth of the gender of the royal couple and is currently hiding himself in the corner of woe.

On the other hand, Yuuri and Wolfram are surprise by the existing of host club in the high school and they are actually thinking about it. It is hard for them, especially Wolfram to accept it. In order to find more about the club, Yuuri decided to join the host club for a day of activity as one of the host club member. As a loyal fiancé, Wolfram is forced to agree the terms and condition applied for the one-day-membership too.

So the business hours of Ouran High School Host Club starts with addition of two new members.

_Dear readers of my first fanfic...please review and give some feedback to me...I have to decide whether should I continue to write based on your opinion..thank you..And sorry if grammar mistake occur..Not really good at writing..._


	2. Chapter 2

So the business hours of Ouran High School Host Club start with addition of two new members.

That's where the story ended in the last chapter…Now we should start a new beginning for this chapter…Hope you enjoy reading it…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well…So they finally meet each other and enjoyed themselves within the business hours of Ouran high school host club. For Yuuri, it is a very enjoyable moment since he has been trapped in Shin Makoku for a long time due to the heavy burden he carried as the Maoh and his fear of the piles of documents he has to read once he get back from Earth. He finally gets the chance to be away from his work and the lectures of Gunther. But his blond-haired fiancé did not think so. He dislikes humans very much due to their greediness and dishonesty. That is not the only reason why Wolfram dislikes the human world. He is actually in great fear deep inside his heart because he would not be able to protect his fiancé in the human world as best as he can since he can't use magic. He fears that his fiancé will be in danger at any moment since Yuuri is so warm towards the strangers. Wolfram stays very close to Yuuri in order to protect his baka yet precious fiancé. So close that you can rarely find a chance to chat with either of one without letting the other one hear it.

But the host club members, especially Haruhi and Tamaki, didn't realize it. They thought Wolfram and Yuuri are brothers. In Tamaki's case, he still thinks that they are his precious female customers, his princesses. (His reaction is as slow as usual.) Tamaki and Haruhi like to chat with Yuuri since he is so kind and warm. They discuss a lot of things such as childhood experiences and their daily life. The members of the host club thought Yuuri and Wolfram were joking when Yuuri told them that they came from a demon kingdom and they reached Ouran High School by accident.

"Nope. I am not joking. I really came from a demon kingdom in another world through a tunnel …Hmm…If I am not mistaken, a time tunnel…I came through that tunnel before I reached here...That's why I am quite shocked when I realized that I am no longer in Shin Makoku. " Yuuri had tried his very best to explain his situation.

"You must be joking. I know that lots of our customers like to joke with us and we are willing to listen to their jokes but this is too much for us. How could you have come from a demon kingdom…Shin … Erm…What's the name again? Whatever it is…How can you come from a demon kingdom since you look just like us? A human-like-demon doesn't exist in this world…And besides demons have two horns on their heads …Don't they, Honey-senpai? " As usual, Haruhi had said something innocently that hurt others without realising it. She had caused the noble of the demon kingdom to shake in anger without realizing it.

Yuuri tried to explain more about Shin Makoku, but he had been stopped by Wolfram.

"If they think Shin Makoku does not exist, there's no point to tell them more about it. Just forget it, wimp. "

"Hey, I am not a wimp. I think we do have to tell them more about Shin Makoku if they don't know. That's our responsibility as part of Shin Makoku. And as the maoh, I have the responsibility to make Shin Makoku well-known, not only to the people in the kingdom or in the other world but also in this world, the world which I grew up in."

"Do whatever you like, but I won't participate in it. I won't waste my time on something that is not worth it."

"Well, Shin Makoku…" Yuuri started the long story of how he entered the demon kingdom by falling into a toilet bowl when he fought (bullied, actually) with the bullies, how he reached the demon kingdom with the help of the others, how he become the maoh, how he came back to the earth after every adventure he had, how he managed the country and so on. He talked and talked excitedly. He even tried his very best to remember the lessons he learned from Gunther in order to let Ouran High School Host Club members know about the demon kingdom.

Unfortunately, the Ouran High School Host Club members are not interested in it. They just ignore what Yuuri tried to tell them by doing other things and preparing for the customers to come. The twins even tried to play some tricks on Yuuri but were stopped by Wolfram.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, after half an hour, the loyal customers of the host club entered the hall one by one until it is so full that the host club members could barely move among their customers. They are so busy serving their dear princesses that they had forgot about Yuuri and Wolfram.

"They are so cute. Who are they? I wonder..."

"Maybe they are the new member of host club..."

"Kawaii neh... I like the boy with blonde hair. He is so cute and handsome. Just like my prince."

"Yes. I wonder who they are... I can't wait to be served by them."

"No. They are mine. No one can take them away from me!"

The princesses in the hall thought that the host club was training two new members to serve them. They are so happy about it and started to form a big crowd around the new faces. They were trapped among those beautiful ladies and are in BIG trouble.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What trouble is coming for them? Do you want to know what is it? Hmm…I will be giving you some time to think about it… Now, do you know what is coming…Let's continue the story…I wonder did your imagination same like me…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well…Wolfram didn't really understand the concept of the existence of the host club, but he did understand what would happen if he continued to stay. As a soldier, Wolfram has been trained to listen to whispers around him. He heard what the ladies said, and although he didn't understand what they meant, he knew he was in a BIG trouble. So was his fiancé.

_These monsters are going to do something terrible to make Yuuri and me serve them. That is terrible. How can a maoh and a noble of the demon kingdom serve these filthy humans? Impossible… I have to think of ways to escape. Otherwise both of us will end up as the hostages of these monsters. That will be a big problem for the demon kingdom to lose their maoh._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are they, Tamaki? Your new members? They are so cute. Are they available now? I can't wait to meet them."

"Well…They are…well…yes…they are my new members for the day… But I don't think they are available now…Let me have a talk with them… Please wait here while I do so…My princess…I will be back soon…"

Tamaki had to force his way through the huge crowd of customers in front of Yuuri and Wolfram.

"It seems that the customers like both of them very much." Tamaki said under his breath while trying to reach them. Unfortunately, he was being pushed further away from both of them. Kyouya appear behind Tamaki just in time to avoid Tamaki from falling.

"Finally father realized it. They are even more famous and attractive than Haruhi. They will bring us more profit than ever. Father, you see...There are so many people after they saw them. Far more than the usual crowd of ladies we have. If only we can get them to participate in our host club…" Kyouya had started to carry out the plan he had in his mind right after he realized the crowd of customers surrounding Yuuri and Wolfram were growing bigger and bigger within a short period. He is standing right behind the entire crowd and observes what can be done to get more profit for the host club. He is waiting for the right time to take action. Since father knows about it now, he is carrying out his plan step by step, but he needs some time to convince Yuuri and Wolfram so that the plan will be carried out smoothly.

"Ladies, I would like to advise all of you to take a seat before our new members are ready to serve. Our new members will be sharing their time with every single one of you. So don't worry. Just take a seat and they will serve you shortly. And now...Would both of you follow me to the store room?"

There was some commotion among the ladies. They had to take a seat and settle themselves unwillingly but they think it is worth it if the new members who are cute and handsome will be serving them soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the crowds around them are gone. Yuuri and Wolfram were so glad and relieved when they realized that, but they didn't know how it happened. Since they missed the speech and were confused with the current situation, they didn't follow Kyouya to the store room. In this case, Kyouya was forced to repeat the last sentence of the speech again with his threatening but sweet voice. Kyouya never forgot to smile while speaking, the smile making Wolfram and Yuuri feel very uncomfortable, but Yuuri followed him to the store room without any fuss. After some protest, Wolfram was forced to follow Kyouya too when his baka fiancé did not respond to him although he had given Yuuri a hint.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the store room…

"Well, as you can see, the ladies like both of you very much. And I think you realized it just now. I can get both of you back to your own world, if and only if you get changed now and participate in the activities later in the hall. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Are you sure you can get us back to demon kingdom? You were not interested and didn't believe what Yuuri was saying. What are you planning?"

"Nothing. I'm not planning anything. I know that deep in my heart what you said is true because I came from there too. I denied it because the rest aren't from Shin Makoku. They won't believe anything you say so it is better to deny it than admit it since I've stayed in the human world long enough to know that. I've decided to help you get back to the kingdom. But before that, I need you to get changed and participate in the activities for the day. After all of those activities, I promise to send you back."

"You are lying. If you are able to go back to Shin Makoku, why do you stay here? Why don't you go back?" Wolfram had been very impatient with Kyouya's explanation. He didn't believe a single word Kyouya said as he seemed so suspicious the first time Wolfram saw him.

"Well… That's my personal problem but I do know how to send you back. Think about it. The clothes are there on the table. Get changed when you think I am trustworthy." Kyouya reentered the hall again and continue to serve his loyal customers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will get changed, Wolfram. I have a feeling that we have been away from Shin Makoku for a long time now. Gunther and the others will be worried. Let's get the job done and go home. Just do what they want."

"You still don't know what he is planning! He…"

"Just forget it. Listen to me. We will be able to go back faster if what he said is true. Come on. Get changed and off we go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some protest, Wolfram reentered the hall with his baka fiancé and his brand new coat from the host club. The moment they entered the hall, all the ladies began shouting and arguing in order to be the first one to be served by them. It seems that Kyouya had spoken to all their customers about the participation of the royal couple in the activities for the day.

So, the job as a host begun for Yuuri and Wolfram. Yuuri had very great potential as a host. He adapted quickly with the customers of the host club and enjoyed all the activities involved in his job with the princesses. He joked and chatted with the others happily without worrying about the problem he is facing. Due to his friendliness, the crowd around him grew in a short period.

But… (Yup…everything will always have a big BUT behind.) Wolfram did not enjoy it. He became very moody and angry, especially after he realized Yuuri was chatting and serving all the princesses happily without worrying about their problem. And most importantly, Wolfram didn't like Yuuri talking to other women. Yuuri is everything to Wolfram. No one will be allowed to touch him or talk to him without his permission if he is still in Shin Makoku. Wolfram tries to block Yuuri from talking to the others but he failed in doing so because he is being surrounded by ladies too. He doesn't like to be surrounded by ladies.

So the aura around Wolfram didn't seem to be right. The ladies thought that Wolfram is the same kind as Mori – the cool type. So they don't actually mind about the attitude and the strange atmosphere around Wolfram. They actually enjoyed watching Wolfram's every movement. Once in awhile, they will try to make Wolfram talk to them. Unfortunately, Wolfram didn't respond to any of them. In fact, Wolfram is busy watching Yuuri. He is jealous of those ladies but he didn't admit it. So his mood is not really good throughout the business hours of the host club.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the moment the sun set arrived. The business hours of the host club ended. The host club members are so tired after serving their customers. Everybody had different moods and feelings. Kyouya is smiling all the time due to the huge profits he got from the activities today. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Wolfram are very moody. Why? Well… They are jealous. The host club members are jealous of the exceptional popularity of the new members, and Wolfram is jealous of the ladies who were served by Yuuri. Haruhi had no particular feeling at the moment; she was too tired. Mori and Honey were chatting silently as usual. No particular special feeling for them too. Yuuri is very happy and tired after serving so many customers. He had no idea how many princesses he had served. After the statistics obtained from Kyouya, Yuuri had served 35 customers per hour. Wow… that was too much. (No wonder Wolfram is in the state of near-exploding. Pity him)

"I am very happy today. I enjoyed myself very much. Didn't you, Wolfram? I know you like it too. Am I right?"

"For your information, wimp, I AM NOT HAPPY AT ALL! How dare you? Chatting and with the other ladies. You are disloyal!"

"Hey! I am not a wimp and when was I disloyal to you?"

"You were flirting just now with all the ladies here. You are my fiancé and you were flirting! You can't deny it. All the people here can be my witnesses."

They started to shout at each other. The host club members tried to stop them but it seems to get worse the moment they tried to intercept it. When Wolfram and Yuuri were about to throw things around, the time tunnel reappeared and the royal couple was sucked into it. It happened so fast that the host club members were confused by their disappearance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri and Wolfram arrived in Shin Makoku. Their journey on Earth had ended but not their quarrel. Gunther got a shock but was glad when he realized the maoh he had been searching for the whole day had appeared before him again. But he had no idea about the quarrel Yuuri and Wolfram had so he welcomed them warmly by giving both of them a big hug. Unfortunately, Yuuri and Wolfram had no mood for that. They had started their war of words again in front on the same table they stood before they have been sent to the earth.

"You are the one that's being unreasonable. I did not flirt just now. I just tried my very best so that we are able to come back to Shin Makoku but you…"

"Wimp. They didn't send us back. It is we that got us back to Shin Makoku ourselves. They didn't help us at all. Did you get it, wimp?"

"I am not a wimp!!!"

"What are you talking about? I am lost. Please tell me what it is all about, Heika."

"Shut up. Stop fussing around!!" Yuuri and Wolfram had shouted at Gunther at the same time.

"What is happening here?" Conrad and Gwendal had entered the hall when they heard the noises.

"Nothing much. I am very tired. I want to have a rest. It is better than wasting my time here talking to the wimp."

"Fine, have it your way. I am not going to talk to unreasonable people too."

So that was it. Yuuri and Wolfram decided not to talk to each other for the rest of the week.

The older two brothers decide to help them out. (But I am not going to elaborate what they did. Just try to imagine it.) Finally, they spoke to each other again. As always, they still fought when Yuuri spoke to the other ladies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is the end of my story. I know it is not the ending you are expecting. Actually it is also not the ending I am expecting. I have thought of writing some other ending but it seems to be a bit out of the planning. (Not a bit. It is totally out of the planning.) Gomen ne if it did disappoint you. I am not good at writing what the readers are expecting. Anyway, thanks for reading my fanfic and the reviews.


End file.
